


think I need a devil to help me get things right

by hakyeonni



Series: the taekwoon chronicles [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: “Do you ever stop wanting?”“Never.”





	think I need a devil to help me get things right

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh writer's block is in full swing so take this in the meantime lol

It’s rare that Hakyeon has the apartment to himself these days. Sanghyuk is nearly always there, which means Hongbin is often around too, and with Hongbin comes Wonshik. Taekwoon blinks in and out occasionally, but most of the time he’s here; Jaehwan is a constant, too. Hakyeon’s three bedroom apartment is big enough to handle all of them, usually, but as of late he finds it hard to breathe.

So when he wakes up in the middle of the night (the middle of the day for him, since he’s pretty much on a vampiric schedule now) to find the apartment completely empty he can’t help grinning to himself. He loves the other five, but by god they get exhausting sometimes—so with a pep in his step, he makes his way to the bathroom to run himself a bath, grabbing the book he’s currently reading and bringing it with him.

When he bought this apartment, he ripped out and renovated his en suite, putting in a new bath that was deep enough and long enough to hold him properly. Baths are a bit of a guilty pleasure of his, especially when he uses some of the bath bombs he has stashed away—not even Sanghyuk has found them yet, which is probably a good thing; they would be used in a second if he did. He spends so long in the bath that when he finishes his book he looks down at his hand, floating in the water, and realises it’s wrinkly and soft-feeling. It’s funny how some things carry over from being mortal, like this; as he looks at his hand, he shifts away the wrinkles, and stares at his hand like it’s not even his own.

“What are you doing?”

Hakyeon leaps about a foot in the air, water splashing everywhere, and yelps. Taekwoon is standing there in the doorway, leaning against the wall, looking far sexier than he has any business being in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Hakyeon wasn’t expecting it, though, and glares balefully at him, resisting the urge to shift on bodybuilder's legs and kick him through the ceiling. “I’m having a fucking bath, Taekwoon, and I’d appreciate it if you pissed off,” he says through gritted teeth.

Taekwoon gives him a long appreciative look, and he resists the urge to shift on clothes—all his friends have seen him naked more times than he can count, and most of the time it’s not even sexual. This, though? This is a look charged with some kind of electricity that sparks in Taekwoon’s eyes, and Hakyeon doesn’t know what to do with it. Angels aren’t meant to look at people like that—but ever since that kiss a week ago, Hakyeon has noticed Taekwoon’s eyes following him around the apartment more often.

“Can I join you?”

Hakyeon is so taken aback he actually leans backwards, his eyebrows disappearing upwards. It’s an absurd proposition, not least because Taekwoon is so  _ long _ and, with his wings, there probably isn’t enough room in the bath for both of them. No—this is something beyond Taekwoon’s natural curiosity, he can tell, especially since he knows Taekwoon has had baths before (he’s come across the trail of puddles, leading from the bathroom to the balcony). There’s something in him telling him not to do this, because one wrong step and Taekwoon could fall—but then there’s the devil on his shoulder wanting to know what it would be like to fuck an angel, so he extends a hand to Taekwoon, keeping his face intentionally blank. “If you must.”

As Taekwoon walks to the bath, he shifts his clothes away, and Hakyeon has to fight to keep his poker face. Taekwoon’s body is gorgeous—lithe and lean, with a suggestion of muscles that ripple underneath his skin as he swings a leg into the bath and settles himself down the end, tucking his legs up and hugging them to his chest. When Hakyeon reaches out a hand and lays it on his arm, he marvels at their differences in skin tone—his golden, Taekwoon’s milky pale. Taekwoon inhales, his eyes fluttering shut, and Hakyeon can feel him reading his mind.

“What do you see?” he murmurs.

“Desire,” Taekwoon replies, his voice low and husky. His fingers clench on his skin. “You… you are ringed by it. It makes you who you are.” His eyes open, and for once Hakyeon wishes they weren’t inky black as they are—it makes it so hard to read his expressions. “Do you ever stop wanting?”

“Never,” he sighs, leaning forward and nudging his way between Taekwoon’s legs so he can lean on his chest, kicking his feet up into the air and splashing them both.

It’s surprisingly nice, like this, and if a year ago someone had told Hakyeon he would be involved with not one but _ two _ true immortals—well, he would have laughed in their face. But here he is, cuddling up to an angel, closing his eyes and feeling strangely at peace. Whether that’s because of Taekwoon’s influence or just himself, he’s not sure, but he can’t be bothered to examine it. If being with Jaehwan has taught him anything, it’s to just let things happen as they happen.

“You and Jaehwan,” Taekwoon says, and Hakyeon realises the connection is still open between them, and Taekwoon can read his every thought. “You are… together?”

He and Jaehwan haven’t actually had that talk, and they certainly haven’t said the l-word. But together is an appropriate word for a complicated situation, so he nods, shifting his hand slightly so he can stroke the hairs at the base of Taekwoon’s neck. “Yeah, we are.”

“And he does not mind this?”

Taekwoon is testing the waters (so to speak), that much is obvious, and Hakyeon raises an eyebrow. “Does he have any cause to mind this?” he asks, sitting up. Like this they’re so close that Hakyeon can see the water clumping in Taekwoon’s eyelashes, can see the way he licks his lips almost nervously.

“I mean…” Taekwoon blushes slightly, and it looks endearing even on his alien face. “He doesn’t mind that you sleep with other people? Wouldn’t he get… jealous?”

Hakyeon shakes his head and pushes his hair away from his forehead with a wet hand, before touching Taekwoon’s lips gently. Just like with Jaehwan, it feels like he’s heading towards some inevitability that he cannot control, can’t stop; is this what all true immortals are like? Does the world bend to their will so easily? “I need to fuck people to live. There’s no point getting jealous. We know what we feel for each other, and that’s enough. He’s free to do what he likes as well.”

Taekwoon shakes his head, a ghost of a smile settling on his features. “I don’t think I will ever understand you,” he says, and Hakyeon genuinely can’t tell if he means him specifically or false immortals in general—but then Taekwoon cups his face, his thumb tracing a line along Hakyeon’s cheekbone, and he shivers before he can even ask.

When Taekwoon pulls him into a kiss, he doesn’t resist—because he can’t read Taekwoon’s mind, but he doesn’t have to, not when the desire he reads on Hakyeon himself is mirrored so patently. This kiss is soft, chaste,  _ sweet _ , such a mirror to their other kiss that Hakyeon even wonders if Taekwoon is into him. He doesn’t even think when he reaches out to taste Taekwoon’s energy—it’s just an instinct, one he doesn’t bother resisting. Taekwoon’s energy is sweet and light, with an aftertaste of rose petals, soft and sweet and the exact mirror to Jaehwan. It galvanises him, and with a splash, he turns so he can deepen the kiss, burying a hand in Taekwoon’s hair, winding it around his fingers.

The noise that Taekwoon makes when Hakyeon trails a hand down his chest to wrap around his cock is glorious; Hakyeon’s never heard anything like it in all his years. He’s fucked a lot of virgins, of course; that’s nothing new. But this? Taekwoon is so unmarred, so pure, that every time Hakyeon touches him it’s like he’s never even contemplated being touched like that before. He arches out of the bath, his wings flapping over the lip and drooping on the floor, leaking water everywhere—but the lines of his throat, the tension in his jaw, the way his eyes are screwed shut… It’s breathtaking.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hakyeon breathes, feeling his eyes glow that fierce yellow. He doesn’t want to push Taekwoon into something he doesn’t want to do, and even though Taekwoon is rocking his hips up into Hakyeon’s hand, there’s more at stake here than just lust. “I mean, won’t you fall?”

Taekwoon snaps his eyes open at that, and when he touches Hakyeon’s face he leans into the touch contentedly. “I don’t think I _can_ fall,” he replies, equal parts wonder and misery in his voice. “So yes, I do.”

Hakyeon isn’t going to even pretend he knows the first thing about true immortals, not least of all angels, and certainly not least of all Taekwoon. So he wordlessly gets out of the bath, holding Taekwoon’s hand, and leads him through the apartment to his bedroom, the sheets messy and twisted and the window wide open, streaming moonlight onto them both. As Hakyeon watches, Taekwoon fluffs his wings to rid them of water, not unlike how a bird would; he half expects him to grow a damn beak and start picking at them. Even though Hakyeon is used to Jaehwan’s black ones, he has to admit that those huge white wings draping off Taekwoon’s slight frame is a sight to behold, and takes a step closer to kiss him again. He may just be slightly addicted to this, and that’s a problem—but it’s a problem for later, and he whines happily as Taekwoon’s hands settle on his ass, yanking him closer.

“Which do you want to do first?” He winds a hand in Taekwoon’s hair again, pulling his head back slightly, his eyes widening as Taekwoon bares his fangs. “Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen like Hakyeon has just said the filthiest thing in the world—or like he’s contemplating possibilities he never even considered. When he replies, his voice is high and needy, and Hakyeon sways on the spot at the sound of it. “Um, will you fuck me?”

“Will I ever,” Hakyeon growls, pushing Taekwoon back so his legs hit the bed, and giving him another gentle push so he flops backwards entirely.

He doesn’t even care that they’re both sopping wet, dripping water all over the floor and bed. All he cares about is Taekwoon, spread out underneath him, the way he curls his fist in the sheets as Hakyeon kisses his way down his chest to hover over his cock. He enjoys drawing this out, because after a moment Taekwoon looks down at him as if to say _ what are you doing? _ and he laughs, the sound escaping him before he can really stop it. He wants to take this slow, make it nice, even if Taekwoon has no concept of traditional romance—but the way he moans when Hakyeon takes his cock into his mouth dashes any hope of that happening.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whines, his voice slipping up an octave to sound almost melodic. “Please…”

It’s absurd that a blowjob can have this kind of reaction—Hakyeon’s good, but he’s not _ that _ good. But Taekwoon is whining and writhing and thrusting his hips up so much that Hakyeon has to hold them down lest he chokes; it’s like he’s awoken some beast inside of Taekwoon, something that was slumbering, and the thought of that is almost frightening. When he reaches to taste Taekwoon’s energy again, unable to help himself, Taekwoon looks down at him and bares his fangs—but Hakyeon knows it isn’t a threat.

“Bedside table next to you,” Hakyeon murmurs, licking a slow pattern on the underside of Taekwoon’s cock, stroking it leisurely. “There’s a small bottle of lube. Hand it to me.”

Taekwoon obeys, and expertly Hakyeon uncaps the lube and squeezes a small amount on his fingers one-handed—a skill he learnt long ago. “Spread your legs,” he mutters, pressing a soft kiss to the head of Taekwoon’s dick and watching it bob against his stomach.

This, Hakyeon  _ does _ do slowly, because he doesn’t want to freak Taekwoon out in case he gets whapped on the head by a wing or kicked in the face. Sinking his mouth back onto Taekwoon’s cock, he trails the pads of his fingers over Taekwoon’s entrance, not pushing in but waiting until he feels Taekwoon’s legs go limp again. Slowly, he pushes one finger inside, waiting for Taekwoon to relax around him before edging in a bit further. When Taekwoon’s eyes flutter open, he props himself up on his elbows to see, and catches Hakyeon’s grin and raised eyebrows. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Hakyeon asks again, sliding his finger in and out of Taekwoon deliberately, watching as his eyes widen.

“More,” Taekwoon pants in response, so Hakyeon obliges and adds another finger, relishing the way Taekwoon stretches so easily for him.

It’s the easiest thing in the world to crook his fingers upward, hitting Taekwoon’s sweet spot and making him buck off the bed, his wings straining. Taekwoon begs for more, but he doesn’t oblige; much more of that and he’ll come without Hakyeon even fucking him, and there’s no fun in that.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Hakyeon warns as he crawls back up the length of Taekwoon’s body to bite him gently on the neck, wrap Taekwoon’s legs around his waist, shifting his body.

Firmly, Taekwoon grasps his chin and forces his head around so they’re eye to eye, and Hakyeon doesn’t have to see his pupils to know that that’s an expression of full blown lust on his face—Taekwoon’s sweaty, and his hair is sticking to his forehead, and if he looks like this just after foreplay how will he look after he’s been thoroughly fucked out? Just the thought of it makes his mouth dry. He’s kept his composure so well, has been so restrained, but right now all he wants to do is fuck Taekwoon until he can’t remember his own name. “Stop asking, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon growls, his voice lower than Hakyeon’s ever heard it, “and fuck me.”

That’s all the invitation he’ll need, so he grabs Taekwoon by the hips and pulls him down, lining up his cock with Taekwoon’s entrance and pushing into him slowly,  _ torturously _ slowly, his eyes flicking all over Taekwoon’s face for any winces, any signs of pain. But Taekwoon takes his cock like he was made for it, and when Hakyeon breathes out he realises he’s trembling with the effort of holding back. When he starts to move, it’s with shallow thrusts that don’t satiate either of them, and he only manages a few seconds before Taekwoon tightens his legs around Hakyeon and moans, a moan that says  _ please _ —and the remainder of Hakyeon’s self control flies out the window.

It’s pure, and animalistic, and exactly the  opposite of romantic or sweet—but Taekwoon’s moans increase in pitch and volume, and he tightens around Hakyeon so gorgeously.  _ He was made for this, _ Hakyeon realises with a growl, winding Taekwoon’s hair around his fingers so he can yank to expose his throat better. This is the most beautiful Taekwoon has ever been, sweaty and red-faced, getting fucked into oblivion—and christ, he feels so good, he feels so so good that Hakyeon can barely stand it. Whereas before he was comparing Taekwoon to Jaehwan, he knows now that they are different in nearly every way; incomparable, and why would he want to, when this is so pure and so Taekwoon he can’t think of anything else?

His face is buried in Taekwoon’s shoulder when he feels it—the scrape of Taekwoon’s fangs on his neck, just grazing the skin, and when he mutters “bite me,” it’s with a hoarse voice that he barely recognises as his own.

He’s been bitten before, of course—he’s Hongbin’s favourite chew toy, or was before Sanghyuk came along, and he’s had sex with a few vampires over the years; for vampires, sex and biting are so intertwined that it’s hard to have one without the other. But vampire fangs aren’t as long as Taekwoon’s, so he cries out in pain when they sink into his skin—but it’s not just physical pain, no, he can sense Taekwoon’s power there, too, and feels a tugging sensation in his chest as Taekwoon feeds on his energy. It’s still not a feeling he enjoys, but he tolerates it, and when Taekwoon licks the wound to close it and digs his nails into Hakyeon’s back he moans deliciously loudly, because, _ god, _ everything is so angelic.

“Hak _ yeon _ ,” Taekwoon whimpers, his voice cracking on the second syllable. He sounds desperate, vehement, and he tightens around Hakyeon uncontrollably. “I’m—I’m going to—ah!”

Hakyeon has just enough time to brace himself for a wave of power that never comes—instead, as Taekwoon arches back, his hand falls on Hakyeon’s arm and he digs his nails in and—and he  _ sees. _ He sees from Taekwoon’s eyes, feels what Taekwoon feels, but it’s such a head trip because, due to the connection between them, he’s feeling himself as well. He was already close, but that just pushes him over the edge; with the connection between them open, he feels their orgasms together, and it’s the most confusing, but also one of the most satisfying, orgasms he’s ever had.

For a moment he just has to lay there and breathe, no, gasp for air helplessly. When he opens his eyes he half expects Taekwoon’s wings to be rotting away underneath his fingers. But nope, he’s still an angel—albeit a sweaty, fucked-out angel with kiss-swollen lips, who looks just as gorgeous as Hakyeon thought he would.

“I can see why you want so much,” Taekwoon murmurs, his voice shaky. When he opens his eyes and licks his lips, Hakyeon smiles at him. “That was… You are a creature of desire for a reason.”

“High praise,” Hakyeon replies breezily, sitting up and grimacing at the come on his stomach. Somewhat more seriously, he raises an eyebrow at Taekwoon, who has curled his wings around himself. “Are… are you okay?”

Taekwoon smiles widely up at him, his fangs poking out over his bottom lip, and nods. “I am fine. I feel very different, but I am fine.”

Hakyeon flops back onto the bed and half-heartedly uses a corner of his sheet to wipe at his belly, before giving up and reaching for Taekwoon’s hand. “I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re the first angel ever to have sex and not fall. So. That’s cause for celebration.”

“Indeed,” Taekwoon murmurs softly, pulling Hakyeon closer so they end up tangled. It’s not very pleasant, since they’re both still wet from the shower and sweaty from the sex, but Hakyeon can’t bring himself to move.

Hakyeon lets his eyes flutter shut as Taekwoon leans down and kisses him, but can’t help the wry thought that runs through his mind:  _ I think I’ve created a monster. _

**Author's Note:**

> right now i'm working on the next bit of incubus, a birthday fic for someone, and a oneshot (that's turning out longer than expected)... but none of it is meshing. So I hope this tides yall over until I can get my ass in gear!


End file.
